Un gala très jouissif
by Sara the best
Summary: Un petit UA sans grande prétention. Castiel est le directeur d'une galerie d'art et il doit se rendre à une réception à son musée. Cependant, n'aimant guère ce genre d'évènement, il fait appel à un escort boy.


Oyé oyé gens du peuple. Voyant que Never Surrender n'avait pas vraiment plu je me suis dite qu'il fallait que je m'excuse d'un tel OS en vous en pondant un très très long.

Alors l'idée vient de **MoOonshine **qui continue d'illuminer ma vie qui n'a pas vraiment beaucoup de sens... Cette fille est juste extra, et elle n'est rien qu'à moi!

J'ai écrit cet OS en 3 jours donc pardonnez-moi s'il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe. Oh et je sais que le français est 'escorte' mais bouh bouh le français et vive l'anglais! Donc je dis 'escort'.

Voilà ce qui se passe lorsqu'on prive une cinglée de lemon!

* * *

Il se regarda dans le miroir.

Un pantalon noir légèrement moulant, une veste assortie et une chemise bleu entrouverte. Il détestait l'entendre dire, mais oui: il était extrêmement beau pour un homme de trente-trois ans.

Il savait que si tout le monde l'aimait c'était soit pour son physique sachant qu'il était brun aux yeux magnifiquement bleus, soit pour son poste. Directeur d'une galerie d'art... Ce métier attirait vraiment l'attention, que ce soit de femmes ou d'hommes.  
Lui, il appréciait la beauté qu'importe où elle se trouvait. Que ce soit chez un homme où une femme, il était attiré par elle et se laissait subjuguer comme un enfant.  
Chez lui par contre, il ne voyait rien. Il n'était qu'une page blanche, une personne quelconque qui ne savait que discerner la beauté des autres.

Il soupira et regarda l'heure.

Aujourd'hui il avait un gala et il avait promis à ses amis d'y participer accompagné. Cependant il était difficile de trouver quelqu'un d'assez distrayant dans son milieu pour réduire son ennuie lors d'une telle occasion, alors il avait fait appel à un escort boy.  
On lui avait assuré qu'il passerait une agréable soirée avec un homme tout à fait charmant alors il avait accepté. Malgré tout il ne pensait pas que l'homme en question serait en retard pour venir le chercher. Finalement on sonna à la porte et il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir.

Un homme d'environ son âge lui faisait face vêtu très élégamment: une chemise verte foncée et un pantalon noir. Sa veste pendait à son bras d'une manière presque hypnotisante. Il aurait juré que jamais il n'avait rencontré une personne si attirante.  
"Dean" -il avait eu son prénom par téléphone- avait un look assez négligé: sa chemise était légèrement froissée ainsi qu'entrouverte et ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés cependant il portait des vêtements chics.

- Hm... Castiel?

Il sortit de sa contemplation, puisqu'il pouvait imaginer les muscles à peine camouflés par les habits de son escort, et tomba sur son regard. L'homme était amusé de son attitude mais semblait aussi apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

- Oui c'est bien moi. J'arrive tout de suite.  
- Très bien, je t'attends ici alors.

Comment une voix pouvait-elle autant le faire frissonner? Il n'en savait rien mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer susurrer à son oreille. Il rougit étrangement à cette pensée, sachant qu'une telle chose risquait bien de se passer, puis posa son chapeau noir avec un ruban bleu foncé sur sa tête.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et sortit de la maison sous le regard du châtain.

°o°o°

Il monta dans la voiture de collection assez surpris.  
Pourquoi un escort boy aurait-il une Chevy Impala de 1967, par conséquent de collection?

- Tu te demandes comment j'ai fait pour avoir une telle beauté?

Il se demanda un instant si Dean parlait de la beauté de sa personne, ou de la voiture. Puis il comprit lorsque ce dernier caressa le volant.

- Oui.  
- Cette voiture est dans ma famille depuis très longtemps. Mais pardonne-moi si je ne te donne pas mon nom de famille.  
- Dean est donc ton véritable prénom?

Il avait toujours été de nature curieuse mais l'homme l'intéressait réellement. Oui, il se doutait bien qu'il ne s'ennuierait pas à ce gala!

- Je préfère que les hommes ou les femmes qui sont dans mes bras hurlent de plaisir mon véritable prénom! Question de fierté je suppose.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en étant embarrassé.

- Maintenant que tu m'as posé une question indiscrète je pense que je peux en faire de même, non?

Il savait que la question était rhétorique donc il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se concentra à la place sur la réponse qu'il donnerait.

- Pourquoi payer un escort boy alors qu'on est aussi sexy que toi?

Il fut d'autant plus surpris de la question car le compliment caché lui faisait plaisir pour la première fois.

- Je ne connais personne d'amusant alors je me suis dit que je devais payer quelqu'un pour qu'il subisse avec moi un tel amas d'hypocrisie et de prétention.  
- Donc c'est un façon de te rebeller, que de faire appel à un homme pour t'occuper à un évènement important?  
- Je ne pensais pas ainsi... Je voulais juste faire la rencontre d'une personne qui en vaille la peine, quitte à devoir la payer.

Le silence se fit alors dans la voiture, calmant ainsi la colère qu'avait montré Dean.  
La voix de se dernier s'éleva alors dans l'habitacle.

- T'es étrange.

Il lui sourit en retour et retourna à sa contemplation de la ville. A chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur un objet, il donnait l'impression de le contempler pour la première fois. Ses amis lui disaient parfois qu'il était à part pour cette faculté qu'il avait.  
Ils lui disaient même qu'il avait un don, ne faisant que s'émerveiller de la beauté des choses et traduisant leurs meurtrissures et saletés comme une forme de fragilité.

o°o°

Il détestait pour la première fois la création des voitures. Non seulement ils étaient arrivés à son lieu de travail, le musée qu'il aimait appelé "son Enfer personnel" lors des réceptions, mais en plus il n'aurait plus l'occasion de rester seul avec son mystérieux escort boy avant longtemps.  
Il trouvait tous ses gestes fascinants: la façon dont sa main délaissait le volant pour saisir la boite de vitesse, le pincement de ses lèvres annonçant la sortie de sa langue avec de les humidifier, le léger sourire qu'il faisait lorsqu'il le surprenait... Tout en lui appelait la tentation. C'était comme s'il portait l'affiche: "Avec moi tu auras la plus belle nuit de toute ton existence".  
Oui, à ses côtés il se sentait comme la lune et la Terre, comme Picasso et ses accessoires, comme les prêtres sans leur Bible. En vingt minutes son intérêt et son attirance pour l'autre n'avaient fait que croître et il pensait même qu'il aurait du mal à se passer de lui.  
Il finit par sortir de l'habitacle qui était, à son plus grand plaisir confinent, sous le regard insistant de l'autre homme. Il boutonna sa veste et ajusta son chapeau.

- Je peux savoir ce que je suis censé faire?  
- Juste en profiter un peu. Et rester dans mon périmètre bien sur.  
- C'est certain que si je dois en profiter je ne te lâcherais pas!

Il rougit au clin d'œil et au sourire pervers de Dean, et se cacha pudiquement.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'à cet âge on pouvait rougir pour si peu!

Il se renfrogna à ces paroles. Tout le monde le sous-estimait à cause de son innocence et de sa naïveté. Les gens voulaient prendre soin de lui comme on le faisait avec un enfant, et il détestait ça.

- Quoi, tu boudes?

Il releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit des doigts caresser sa joue légèrement rugueuse n'ayant pas pris la peine de se raser depuis deux jours. Le corps musclé de Dean se colla sensuellement contre le sien alors qu'une main caressait le bas de son dos. Il retint sa respiration lorsque le souffle de l'escort boy chatouilla ses lèvres.  
Cependant son petit univers se brisa lorsque la douce chaleur s'éloigna. Il se surprit d'ailleurs à la trouver rassurante néanmoins un gémissement de frustration lui échappa.  
Il entendit alors pour la première fois le rire de l'autre homme.

- Tu es vraiment trop mignon! T'en fais pas _big boy_, le jeu ne fait que commencer.

La phrase titilla son attention, lui qui n'était pas vraiment du genre à relever tout ce qu'on lui disait.

- Et quel est le but de ce jeu?  
- Faire tomber l'autre dans ses bras.  
- Et les règles?  
- Aucune.

Amusé, il glissa son bras dans le trou que formait celui de Dean et il le dirigea vers l'entrée symbolisant le début de la partie de séduction.

°o°o

A'peine traversa-t'il la porte que deux bras encerclèrent son cou et qu'une bouche s'écrasa désespérément sur sa joue. Il saisit le fin corps à présent collé au sien de ses deux mains, Dean ayant sans doute reculé sous la surprise, et sourit doucement à la rousse.

- Doucement Anna, tu vas me casser quelque chose.  
- Désolé Cas' mais Gab' et moi pensions vraiment que tu nous avais posé un lapin!  
- Qu'est ce que vous vous imaginez? Je vous ai promis de venir. Après tout c'est mon rôle alors je n'avais pas trop le choix. N'as-tu pas remarqué? Je suis venu accompagné en plus.

Il se poussa et présenta Dean sous le regard appréciateur de sa collègue et amie. Apparemment son escort boy se savait tout à fait charmant et en profitait pleinement contrairement à lui qui n'était guère intéressé par les autres de son espèce. Il ne connaissait que les gens de son milieu social faussement rebellés contre le système, vivant dans la luxure et la richesse depuis leur tendre enfance et ne s'occupant que de mode et de beauté. Rien ne lui plaisait ici, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à entretenir de longues relations, ce qui l'avait poussé à faire appel à ce service.

- Où se trouve Gabriel?  
- Certainement devant La Vue de Saint-Tropez de Matisse ou alors les demoiselles d'Avignon de Picasso. Tu le connais mieux que moi.  
- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es sa fiancée?  
- Et moi que tu es son meilleur ami?  
- C'est ce qu'il aime à faire croire.

Il se retourna vers le regard admiratif de son escorte. C'est vrai qu'il avait omis de préciser qu'il était directeur d'une galerie d'art.

- Dean? Je reviens tout de suite. Juste le temps de trouver une personne sans très grand intérêt.  
- T'en fais pas, je sais me tenir en société. Et je suis tien... Du moins pour ce soir.

Il rougit et fuit le regard interrogatif d'Anna. 1 à 0 pour Dean, mais il serait le gagnant à la fin.

°o°o°

Il trouva le blond nommé Gabriel devant son tableau de Michel Ange, La Création D'Adam.

- Tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot en récupérant ce tableau.  
- Je le trouve... Enfin tu sais. Avec l'art, il est difficile de trouver les bons adjectifs. Par contre la Chapelle Sixtine est très coincée...  
- Tu penses réussir à leur emprunter Le Jugement Dernier? J'adorerai le contempler dans mon bureau...  
- Tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais parce que les gens se plient sans arrêt en quatre pour tes beaux yeux.  
- Tu sais que je déteste entendre ça.  
- Et tu sais que j'adore t'énerver parce que je sais très bien qu'une fois chez moi, j'essayerais de te procurer au moins une réplique de cette toile.

Il sourit doucement à son ami et salua des invités extrêmement riches au passage.  
Son air amusé devint terrifié face au regard d'Anna qui se trouvait seule et s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

- Sérieusement Cas'?  
- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me reproches.  
- Payer quelqu'un pour qu'il t'accompagne à une réception?  
- Tu sais très bien qu'il l'a fait sans penser à mal.  
- Oh toi Gab', tu te tais! Si jamais ça s'apprend Cas', tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou! Et bien plus encore!  
- Anna fais tout de même attention à ton langage. Et s'il te plait garde ton calme, nous attirons trop l'attention.

La rousse émit alors un grognement réprobateur et partit, vite suivie de Gabriel. Il préféra la laisser se calmer et se mit à la recherche de l'objet de cette dispute qu'il trouva près du buffet, une femme se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.  
Il la reconnu comme étant Lisa Braeden et s'approcha silencieusement du nouveau couple qu'il pensait se former.  
A son plus grand étonnement la femme s'éloigna avec une grimace, certainement vexée, et son homme -du moins pour la soirée- vint le rejoindre.

- Ta copine est assez douée dans son genre. Je veux dire: elle m'a tout de suite cramé.  
- Oh tu parles d'Anna. Oui, elle est assez perspicace en effet. Et elle a un très bon œil, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle travaille pour moi.  
- J'ai de plus en plus de mal à croire que personne ne veuille de toi alors.  
- C'est moi qui ne veut de personne ici. Je t'ai expliqué la raison. Et je pense d'ailleurs que tu partages mes idées vu la façon dont tu t'es débarrassé de Madame Braeden.  
- Ah et c'est madame en plus?  
- Elle déteste qu'on l'appelle ainsi...

Il esquissa un sourire qu'il pensait démoniaque sous le regard agréablement surpris de Dean.

- Donc il t'arrive de détester les gens...!  
- Bien sur que oui.

Il était réellement surpris par son étonnement et chercha à en connaître la raison.

- C'est que t'as pratiquement tout d'un ange: les yeux bleus, le corps divinement bien taillé... Et tu sembles à chaque fois voir les choses pour la première fois. Comme si tu ne te lassais jamais. Tu jouis pleinement de la présence d'un simple objet inutile pour certain... Bref! Et là tu montres de la jalousie. C'est vraiment trop mignon, j'ai hâte de te croquer, mon petit fruit défendu.  
- ça veut dire qu'on est à égalité?

Il était embarrassé par la révélation de l'autre mais voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait être déterminé. Le châtain pouffa et rangea sa serviette dans sa poche.

- Tu comptes les points?  
- Oui et je gagnerai!

Il recula lorsque le visage de Dean s'approcha dangereusement du sien.

- Attention mon mignon, si tu continues je risque vraiment de ne plus pouvoir me retenir.  
- C'était le but du jeu non?  
- Oui mais je gagne toujours.  
- Il y aura une première fois alors...  
- Hm... Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je t'embrassais maintenant?

Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'être aussi joueur et il ressentait cette agréable anxiositée face aux conséquences que la partie pourrait entrainer.

- Hypothétiquement, je te laisserais faire.

Deux mains s'emparèrent avec une étrange douceur, ses hanches et des lèvres fleurèrent les siennes avant de s'écraser sur les siennes. Il soupira et s'accrocha aux pans de la chemise alors que l'une des mains remontait le long de son torse jusqu'à caresser sa nuque. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et sursauta légèrement lorsque l'autre lui mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.  
Enfin, alors qu'il nageait de nouveau en plein bonheur, un grand froid l'envahit et il se rendit compte que le corps s'était éloigné. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que le châtain portait son chapeau.

- On dirait que tu te rends même pas compte de l'effet que tu fais aux autres.  
- Je ne suis pas aussi séduisant que toi.  
- Merci pour le compliment mais je peux t'assurer que t'es le mec le plus sexy qu'il m'est été permis de voir!

Il rougit sous le compliment, habitude qu'il semblait prendre en présence de cet autre homme.

- Et dis moi, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire d'autre ici?  
- Collecter des fonds, trouver des partenaires pour un golf et faire semblant de tout connaître à l'art.  
- Ah parce qu'on peut contempler les tableaux sans avoir à sucer quelqu'un ici?  
- Je préfère 'lécher les bottes' vois-tu...  
- On obtient plus de résultat à ma façon.

Il soupira désespérément face au sourire de Dean puis lui présenta toutes les œuvres présentes dans la grande salle sous son regard intéressé.  
Il prit alors de plus en plus confiance en lui et le mena vers les couloirs, développant chaque tableau et donnant son avis personnel. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de visiteurs intéressés par l'art.  
Il fut de plus agréablement surpris lorsque Dean lui annonça qu'il avait toujours aimé La nuit étoilée de Van Gogh.

- Pourquoi aimer un tableau si... Gênant? Il représente l'état suicidaire dans lequel se trouvait le peintre. Le premier de la série de tableau Les Tournesols est plus gai sachant qu'il a réussi à figer les étapes de la vie de ces fleurs, les rendant ainsi éternelle.  
- Tout comme La Nuit Étoilée qui représente certes son état dépressif, mais aussi sa dernière vision du monde avant sa mort. De sa chambre il peint d'abord ce grand cyprès qui pour moi, représente l'ange de la mort venant le chercher... Cette menace constante. Puis enfin la vie dans cette ville avant de finir par son voyage près des étoiles. Mais pour lui tout ça semble chaotique, apocalyptique ... Il réussit à nous transmettre ce sentiment de malaise à travers les âges. Ce gars était ou est, vraiment doué.

Il analysa alors l'œuvre du point de vue de Dean et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver à la fois perspicace est intéressant. Les choses ne s'arrangeraient pas s'il s'attachait à son caractère...

- Et qu'est ce qu'il n'a dans cette pièce, là bas?  
- Mes tableaux favoris.  
- C'est à dire?  
- Michel-Ange et Léonard de Vinci, La Cène.  
- Oula je croyais que les toiles de Michel-Ange étaient pour la plupart en Angleterre, et l'autre en Italie?

Il le surprenait réellement. Alors comme ça ils partageaient un intérêt commun pour l'art?

- Euh mon conservateur et ami est assez... Persuasif. Il a réussi à les convaincre de nous laisser les emprunter pour un bon moment. Sachant qu'il y a des escrocs un peu partout et que nous possédons le meilleur système de sécurité, ils n'ont pas eu trop de mal à accepter.  
- Je peux entrer là bas?  
- Oui bien sur.

Il lui semblait promener un enfant et s'émerveillait de pouvoir lui faire découvrir ce qu'il considérait comme son trésor.  
Lilith et La création d'Adam ainsi que L'ivresse de Noé de Michel-Ange et La Cène ainsi que le Baptême du Christ de Léonard de Vinci... Toutes ces toiles étaient ses préférées. Celles qu'il pouvait contempler plusieurs heures d'affilées jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne le déranger. Encore maintenant il avait du mal à détacher son regard de ces œuvres d'art.

- Alors, qu'en dis-tu?  
- Je trouve pas les mots... Tu crois que 'fantastique' pourrait aller? Parce que je le trouve assez faible pour exprimer mon émerveillement...  
- Si ça peut te rassurer, ça me fait cet effet à chaque fois.  
- Je pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de tableaux magnifiques... Et je dois t'avouer que je m'attendais surtout à voir des statues ou des anciens bijoux.  
- Tu as beaucoup de culture générale, comment se fait-il que tu...  
- Que j'ai fini ainsi?

Il se mordit la lèvre sachant qu'il était indiscret mais hocha tout de même la tête, souhaitant avoir malgré tout la réponse à sa question muette.

- Disons juste qu'une simple erreur dans la vie de quelqu'un ainsi qu'une nouvelle peuvent changer sa destiné.  
- Tu crois au destin? Je ne t'imaginais pas ainsi.  
- C'était juste une façon de parler.

Il plongea ses yeux dans le regard nostalgique du châtain et s'approcha lentement de lui avant de poser ses mains sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de caler sa respiration avec les battements rapides du cœur qu'il sentait contre sa paume.

- Tu sais que je suis là pour que tu profites de ma magnifique personne n'est-ce pas? Et non pour que tu me fasses de gentils câlins bien innocents.  
- Et je n'ai pas le droit de profiter de ta..."magnifique personne" de cette façon?

Le silence se fit alors et une voix brisée s'éleva.

- ... Non.

Il releva doucement ses paupières, révélant ses yeux humides et soutint son regard. Il ne voulait pas de cette réponse, il voulait Dean pour lui. Au moins ce soir. Il voulait avoir son caractère, ses pensées, son cœur et enfin son corps lui appartenant.  
Même s'il devait se ruiner pour cela.  
Cependant il savait que l'argent n'achetait pas tout et qu'il ne pouvait que corrompre les esprits. Alors tout ce qu'il put faire, fut de demander d'une voix tremblante la raison de ce refus.

- Parce que je veux pas m'attacher.  
- Sous peine d'être blessé?  
- Sous peine de blesser.  
- Et si je te disais que je suis bien plus fort que ce que tu penses?  
- Et si je te disais que je suis bien plus cruel que ce que j'en ai l'air?  
- Je m'en fiche, je sais ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, c'est toi.  
- Je m'en fiche parce que trop de choses nous séparent. Tu peux payer mon corps mais pas mon âme.  
- Je ne veux pas te la payer, je veux que tu me l'offres.  
- Et pour quelle raison?  
- Parce qu'elle est magnifique et que j'en ai besoin.  
- Pourquoi en as-tu besoin?  
- Je vis dans un monde de solitude et de ténèbres, elle m'éclairerait. Je suis Van Gogh confiné dans sa chambre d'hôpital psychiatrique et terrifié par ce cyprès.  
- Van Gogh a fini par se suicider et se tirant une balle.  
- Mais avant ça il a composé plus de deux mille toiles et dessins tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres. Et puis il est mort dans la nature qui l'apaisait tant.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et soupira lorsque des mains sortirent sa chemise de son pantalon pour caresser la peau de son dos. Il ferma les yeux lorsque l'autre répondit à son baiser.

- T'es vraiment dangereux.

Il sourit alors tout en gardant les yeux fermés, laissant à Dean le plaisir de lui déboutonner sa veste et embrasser ou plutôt dévorer sa clavicule qui était découverte depuis le début de la soirée.

- Dean?  
- Hm?  
- J'ai gagné.

Il pouffa alors que Dean ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, trop occupé à lui retirer sa ceinture de luxe et à lui faire des suçons.  
Il finit par avoir pitié du châtain et retira sa veste ainsi que sa chemise avant de s'attaquer à sa ceinture sous le regard appréciateur de l'autre homme. Il le défia alors du regard ce qui eu pour résultat d'exciter l'autre homme qui se déshabilla sensuellement, prenant soin de se caresser le torse jusqu'à ce que sa main atteigne son bas-ventre. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de frustration lorsque la main de cet endroit, s'éloigna faussement innocente, afin de retirer la belle chemise verte.

- Toujours avec ta ceinture, _mon petit fruit défendu_?  
- C'est difficile de se concentrer lorsque quelqu'un se caresse devant nous.  
- Personnellement voir un chien faire sa petite toilette ne me déconcentre pas plus que ça.  
- Tu te compares à un chien?  
- Seulement si tu es mon nonos...

Alors qu'il allait pousser un cri victorieux, ayant réussi à se débarrasser de "sa ceinture de Chasteté", le son fut étouffé par la bouche du châtain. Ce dernier libéra alors sa bouche pour lui mordiller la mâchoire.

- Personne ne risque de venir?  
- Pas sans ma permission.  
- Ha les abus de pouvoir...  
- Et oui, toujours d'actualité.  
- Et y a une place où s'allonger?  
- Des fauteuils au centre de la pièce.

Il se laissa guider par Dean et s'allongea sur les fauteuils ronds le corps de l'autre toujours aussi proche du sien. Il pouvaient ressentir la chaleur du châtain, imaginer sans grande peine son excitation ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Leur proximité ne faisait qu'attiser un peu plus leur passion et il finit par passer ses jambes autour des hanches de son escort afin de lui empêcher toute fuite.  
Leurs lèvres se pressèrent dans un mélange de passion, de violence et d'exigence. Tous deux en voulaient plus.  
Il sentit le bas du corps de Dean se séparer du sien, apaisant ainsi son érection assez surprenante et s'émerveilla de la silhouette de l'autre homme qui retirait son pantalon.

- La vue te plait?  
- Oui, énormément. J'ai l'impression d'être Pygmalion.  
- Et je suis ta Galatée?

Il soupira de bien être lorsque son corps se compressa sous celui de Dean.

- L'idée ne te plait pas?  
- J'aime pas trop être la fille.  
- Je ne pensais pas à ça.  
- Je sais. Tu sais que ton regard émerveillé est plutôt gênant?  
- Que veux-tu dire?  
- Simplement que je n'aurais pas la patiente d'attendre la fin des préliminaires si tu continues.

Il souleva son bassin sous la pression de la langue sur son torse tout en gémissant longuement de plaisir.  
Il mordit sa main afin de faire le moins de bruit possible sentant que les caresses allaient continuer et que s'il ne cachait pas un peu plus le plaisir qu'il ressentait, Dean pourrait très ne plus se retenir.  
Il se broncha pas lorsque ses tétons se firent malmenés par les dents et les doigts du châtain et se surprit même à y ressentir du plaisir.  
Il ne savait comment mais son pantalon avait disparu et Dean s'approchait de plus en plus de l'élastique de son boxer.

- Dean?  
- Oui Cas'?

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers lui, il remarqua ses pupilles dilatées et comprit qu'ils étaient tous les deux bien trop excités pour attendre d'avantage.

- Fais-le.  
- Tu vas avoir trop mal, j'te rassure j'ai l'habitude.  
- Tu me penses vierge? Fais-le Dean, fais-le tant que j'ai autant envie de toi. Ou sinon je ne te le pardonnerais jamais.  
- Tu penses qu'on se reverra plus tard, maintenant?  
- Oui parce que ce n'était pas une menace mais une promesse. Et je les respecte toujours. Prends moi jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force, jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses te rappeler que de moi.  
- J'vais t'emmener revoir les tiens, _mon ange_.

Il fut surpris du surnom mais n'en tint pas compte, les mains de Dean pénétrant sous son boxer. Il sentit deux doigts dans son intimité s'enfoncer légèrement et, après avoir émis un léger cri sous la souffrance, il jeta un regard noir à l'autre homme. Ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire avec affection et enfonça un dernier et troisième doigt tout en revenant caresser et baiser son torse. Il soupira de plaisir lorsque la langue suivie les lignes que formaient ses pectoraux.

Enfin il sentit le membre dur à son entrée et s'empala de lui-même dessus, avec un mouvement brusque de son bassin. La douleur était terrible et des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux mais il se sentait bien, en vie pour la première fois. Il faisait connaissance avec la passion, la vraie, et l'envie pour la première fois.  
Une langue vint recueillir ses larmes et il hocha la tête, donnant son consentement pour la suite.

Il cria sous la surprise mélangée à la douleur, Dean ayant directement débuté par des mouvements rapides et profonds. Enfin il ouvrit les yeux et admira le visage crispé du châtain. Il s'arrêta un moment et entama des mouvements inverses avec son bassin afin de sentir plus profondément le désir qu'avait ce Dieu grec pour lui.  
Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et ils eurent l'impression de partager un véritable moment. Un monde.  
Des étoiles se promenaient dans ses yeux, un feu dans son ventre semblait s'amuser à le consumer et il finit par libérer sa passion, très vite suivi par celle de Dean.

A son plus grand plaisir le châtain ne bougea pas, restant appuyé contre son torse et toujours en lui.

- Dean?  
- Hm?  
- Je pense qu'on devrait bouger.  
- T'as raison j'suis pas à l'aise là. Jm'appuie un peu plus sur la gauche, d'accord?

Il pouffa sous la fatigue évidente de son amant.

- Tu continueras ta nuit chez moi. En attendant je dois encore serrer quelques mains.  
- T'as un véritable ballet dans le cul toi. Je t'ai dit, c'est "sucer" l'expression qu'on utilise depuis ce nouveau siècle. Oh et quand au nom "ballet"... C'est sans vouloir me venter bien sur.

Il éprouva un léger regret lorsque Dean finit tout de même par accéder à sa demande.  
Ils s'habillèrent après s'être essuyé avec un mouchoir, et s'ajustèrent une dernière fois.

- Tu penses qu'ils vont n'y voir que du feu? Genre: on a pas eu la plus grande séance de baise de toute notre vie.  
- Non car ce n'était pas la meilleure! Mais tu auras tout le temps pour me prouver le contraire.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du châtain et s'éloigna lentement, le laissant réfléchir à sa proposition silencieuse.  
Enfin, alors que la nervosité comprimait ses organes internes, une main saisit la sienne et Dean le dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

Cette sortie signifiait pour lui un nouveau commencement, une nouvelle vie, un nouvel amant et peut-être même un nouvel amour.

* * *

Et voilà! Je ne suis qu'en première S donc pardonnez-moi si mon analyse de tableau pour le Van Gogh est assez farfelue... Mes connaissances ne se limitent qu'à internet et à ce petit cours d'histoire des arts fait l'année dernière!

Bref je suis prête à avoir vos impressions et n'oubliez pas de remercier **MoOonshine** sans qui cet OS n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être!


End file.
